


Only a true friend stabs you in the front

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: Edward stared at the chessboard in front of him, trying to ignore the little beads of sweat from his forehead, that were falling on the black and white squares.What was this woman saying?It was a kind of metaphor? A riddle?Who was this mysterious Queen she was talking about? Herself? Or...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 7: Free (Angst)  
> Enjoy!

"The Queen is the most insidious of the pieces on a chessboard, she advances without fear and is able to move in any direction.  
She never comes by chance, studies, approaches, wanders and finally annihilates her opponent... I thought you understood, Mr. Nygma.  
I thought you were a man of exceptional intellect!  
But you were unable to foresee her move and fell straight into the trap.  
You haven’t been able to protect the most precious token of your chessboard, instead, you sacrificed it yourself. "

Edward stared at the chessboard in front of him, trying to ignore the little beads of sweat from his forehead, that were falling on the black and white squares.  
What was this woman saying?  
It was a kind of metaphor? A riddle?  
Who was this mysterious Queen she was talking about? Herself? Or...  
A tremendous awareness grew space into Nygma that, trying to focus, grabbed his bishop, moving it back and eating one of the insidious white pawns that was slowly advancing towards his King without the protection of the Queen.

"Oswald." he whispered, raising his dark eyes to Kathryn with his face still covered by that disturbing mask that resembled an owl.

"A Queen for a Queen."

The Riddler waited for his opponent to move, continuing to stare at her to understand the intentions and predict her strategy. But, as he was in trouble, alone, he knew that he had not so many hopes of victory.

"Isabella, was a perfect Queen. Don’t you think?" giggled the blonde, moving the Rook and eating the last Knight of her opponent.

Nygma felt the blood freeze in his veins and his palate became inexplicably bitter, as if he had just swallowed an inconvenient truth with that aftertaste.  
Suddenly the words of Kathryn began to make sense: she used Isabella to deceive him and to ensure that he would destroy the most feared man of Gotham.  
That woman, a member of the 'Court', knew everything. From his previous past with Kristen Kringle to Cobblepot’s feelings for him.

"It was all your plan..."

The blonde smiled and touched her King with the tips of her long, tapering fingers.

"I confess that it was easier than expected.  
A week? Crazy about love and mad with rage in such a short time! " she chuckled.

Nygma just gritted his teeth, furious.  
Was he really so blind and stupid to fall into such a trap?  
He went back to think of every event that happened during that time: the arrival of Isabella had seemed a godsend, at the time, but now, seeing it rationally, it was really suspicious.  
A librarian in a wine shop? Who approached him with a riddle? With the same face of his former beloved Kringle?

"Damn!" He snarled, slapping the board, sending it flying to the ground.

It was frustrating to have it figured out just at that moment, and only because the woman had put him in front of the reality that, until then, he continued to ignore and deny unconsciously.

He killed his best friend... for what?

Kathryn got up from the table, going around it and approaching a shocked and furious Edward.

"Do not fret, Mr. Nygma.  
You’re still a potentially uncomfortable and dangerous element to this city... " she gave a little nod and footsteps in the corridor could be heard.  
Someone came into the room, loading a gun that Nygma felt aimed behind his head.  
He tried to thought about a possible escape route, any useful strategy to get out of that situation... but when he heard the voice of Oswald directly into his right ear every thought froze.

"Three seconds." He only said in a whisper.

The Riddler could not think straight, to ask why a man who had been dead was there, behind him, ready to shoot him in cold blood. Or perhaps to save him?

Unconsciously he began counting the seconds...  
Three.

"Kill him." said the blonde.

Two.

"With pleasure!" Cobblepot replied.

One.

Edward closed his eyes and fell to the ground, covering his head with his hands, feeling the dull sound of a shot starting. He saw almost in slow motion the figure of the woman drawing back, struck by the bullet on the forehead, and then fall into a dull thud on the floor.  
Penguin advanced towards the body and, with an angry gesture, tore off with a flick of his walking stick, the owl mask from the woman's face.  
He stared at it, now stained with blood and even more menacing, and then he stepped on it.

Edward continued to remain crouched on the ground, the mind still upset to formulate thoughts and words and slightly trembling body.  
When Oswald came up again stared at him with his green eyes, more icy than what Nygma remembered.

"A friend never stabs you in the back..."

Edward sighed and smiled slightly, relieved by those words.  
Oswald was back there, alive, and seemed to have forgiven him for what he did...

"O-Oswald!" he called, getting up from his position and going towards him.

What he found in front of himself was only the barrel of the gun and, as in a deja-vu, but in reversed positions, Cobblepot fired a shot in his stomach.  
Nygma’s face twisted in pain and, putting his hands on the stomach, he tried to stop the blood that, copiously, was going out from the gunshot wound, staining his green suit and the floor.

"... but always looking into your eyes."


End file.
